


Last One Standing

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post...show. WARNING-SEE TAGS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One Standing

He rolls off of his low bed to the hardwood floor, and sits cross legged facing the bed. He is almost close enough that it could be considered kneeling in prayer. But he doesn't serve Heaven. He doesn't pray. Not anymore. His eyes closed, hands on knees, he begins his morning ritual.

Breathe in...breathe out...find peace...

Images come at him fast and hard. Smoke. Blood. Chaos. He tries to push them away, to empty his mind. He tries to slow his breath, control the fear and grief that threatens to overwhelm him. Tries to cool the anger that rages within him.

In...out..find calm...

Faces appear. Those he cared about. Those he loved. His family, only some of them by blood. Their screams still haunt his dreams. He still sees their blood on his hands, tastes the ash of their destruction, even in waking. Gone...all gone...all but him. He is the last one standing.

In...out...

His mind runs through the list...those he considered brothers, sisters. Those he considered family...the one he considered as more...

In..out...fuck it.

He sighs, knowing he will find no comfort in this today. He opens his ice blue eyes and rises, to begin another day. Perhaps this one will finally be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Typical non-ownership disclaimer here. Yada yada...


End file.
